Current methods of making Bernal-stacked graphene layers suffer from numerous limitations, including scalability, uniformity, and the ability to control the number of formed Bernal-stacked graphene layers. Therefore, a need exists for more effective, controllable and scalable methods of making Bernal-stacked graphene layers with a predominance of a prescribed number of desired graphene layers.